


I'm in charge tonight

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom
Genre: Asphyxiation, D/s, Darkiplier - Freeform, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, antisepticeye, dom/sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark shows Anti that he's not in charge tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in charge tonight

In the waning light of the room, Darks eyes were trained on the figure in front of him. The dark ropes were striking against Antis skin, where they were almost cutting into his wrists. But he wouldn't have it any other way. Getting him tied down like this was always a challenge, one that took longer than the sex usually lasted. 

 

But not today. 

Once Dark had gotten him on the bed, lips starting to bruise from the biting kisses, he got to work. First was the wrists, making them tight as Anti taunted him, before letting a hiss as they were pulled tighter. Next came the ankles, pulled just as tight, with a sharp slap to the green haired males thigh, when he tried to kick him.

By this time, Dark would give in and let Anti have what he wanted, fuck him until they both were sweaty and sore. This time however, he was going to show him who was in charge. 

"What are you doing?" Anti asked, as Dark pulled out another piece of rope. 

"Don't worry, you'll like it."

Straddling his naked waist, Dark pulled the rope around Anti's neck, before pulling it tight. A soft, yet sharp sound fell from Anti's throat, as Dark secured the rope. 

"Now it won't get any tighter," Dark remarked, sliding down to settle himself between his legs, before a slow smirk slid into place. "That is. Unless you move too much."

Dark was pretty sure a curse was the sound that died in Anti's throat, as he wrapped his hand around his cock. Starting at the base, he slowly moved his hand in small strokes, groaning softly at Anti's moan. Keeping the slow pace, he moved up his length, thumb brushing just below the head.

"Dark." Anti hissed, his body lifting before the rope caught him, halting his movements.

"You don't get a say tonight." Dark tsked, moving to sit on the others thigh. 

Anti whimpered as another movement made the rope around his neck get tighter. Moving his hand again, Darks hand wrapped just around the head, giving it slow, yet firm squeezes. As Anti's breath hitched again, Dark moved in full strokes, twisting each time his hand got to the head.

Under him he could feel Anti tensing, his cock getting firmer, before Dark let go. 

"No!" Anti whined, pulling against the restraints. 

"Uh uh uh." Dark smiled, a dark edge to it. 

"Fuck you." He huffed, shifting his hips as best he could, with Dark sitting on him. 

"Not tonight."

Anti's glare faltered as Dark grabbed him again, starting from the base of his cock again. 

By the time Dark started his full strokes once more, Anti was all but begging, voice going rough from the biting rope. Dark could feel him getting close again, and with a chuckle, he let him go. 

This time it wasn't even words, just a soft gurgled moan, his chest heaving. His stomach twitched as Dark ran his fingers up his torso, before bringing his nails back down.

"Dark." Anti's voice was wrecked, as Dark wrapped his fingers around the base once more. 

This time he slowly fisted his entire cock, making sure to rub his thumb over the slit. Anti couldn't find words anymore, just moans and gasps, a loud whine slipping out as Dark focused just on the head. 

"Such a good boy, finally realizing that you're not calling the shots." Dark mused, watching Anti's chest rise and fall. 

Clenching his fingers in the blankets, Anti tilted his head back, his orgasm so close. 

"Do you want to come? Need it, don't you?"

Anti nodded, biting his lip, his whole body starting to shake. This time Dark didn't stop, just moved his hand a little faster. A shout snapped out of Anti's mouth as he came, his limbs seizing up as he painted his stomach.

Letting go of his cock, Dark sat up more on his knees, undoing in pants, pushing them down. Grabbing his own cock, it didn't take long before he let out a moan of his own, adding to the mess already on Anti's stomach. 

The green haired male was vaguely aware of Dark removing the ropes, just that he could breathe a little easier. The scritch of the towel on his stomach and cock, made him just, but relaxed soon after it was removed. 

"You know," Anti started, his voice faltering before he tried again. "You know, I'm going to get you back for this." 

"Can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a wonderful person over on Instagram, who would like to keep their account over 18 and private.


End file.
